


Mr. and Mr. Hale

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin AU, Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are happily married, they live in the suburbs and their life is pretty normal. Except for the fact that they're both master assassins who work for opposing agencies. They keep this fact hidden from each other, thinking that their spouse works a normal 9 to 5 day job. What happens when they figure each other's little secret out and are forced to go after each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Smith has always been a favorite of mine because I just think its funny and clever. And I was watching it the other day, thinking what a good Sterek AU it would be so here you go! Hope you like it!

"What do we want for dinner tonight?" Stiles asked as he finished tying his tie and he pulled his coat on.

Derek came up behind him and kissed his neck, "Surprise me."

"Last time you said surprise me, I did and dinner was awful. We ended up ordering in." Stiles retorted.

"Yeah but..." Derek tightened his grip around Stiles' waist and nuzzled into his neck, "Desert was sooo good."

Stiles chuckled and turned himself around in Derek's arms, kissing him, "How about chicken?"

"Sounds good but I won't be home until 7-7:30ish." Derek replied, letting Stiles go and grabbing his own coat and pulling it on.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Don't be late." Stiles said, throwing a quick grin over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Derek yelled out as Stiles left, smiling as he heard the front door close. His smile grew even wider when he heard the clanking and rumble of Stiles' old jeep that he refused to get rid of.

\----------------------------------

"You should tell him." Scott said, his voice crackling over the earpiece.

Stiles snorted, adjusting his scope, "Tell my husband that I work for a secret government agency that assassinates peoples, that would go over amazing.... Your target will be walking in front of the window in 3...2..." Stiles sighed, "Nevermind, he turned around."

"All I'm saying is, it's not good to keep secret in a marriage." Scott replied and he heard static crack over their radio, "Stiles?.., You still there?"

"Yeah, there was some kind of interference. Anyways, what would I say? 'Hey babe, how's your chicken? By the way, I kill people for a living." Stiles retorted and he heard Scott chuckling, "What? Whats so funny?" 

Scott coughed and cleared his throat, "Nothing. It's just of course it sounds bad when you say it like that. You just gotta-"

Stiles interrupted him as their target finally made his way towards the window, "Target is green in 3...2...1." He heard the sharp sound of glass breaking as the bullet entered through the window and found its mark. Stiles watched the body collapse and he made an appreciative noise, "Nice shot."

"Thanks, dude. See you at the car in 5?" Scott confirmed.

"See you there in 5." Stiles assured him and began packing up his equipment. He disassembled his tripod and rifle and packed them up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and making his way down the stairwell that led to the alley where their car was parked.

When he got there, Scott was throwing his backpack into the backseat of the Range Rover that the agency had graciously provided and Stiles did the same, climbing into the passenger seat. Scott got into the drivers seat and started the car, looking over at Stiles, "All I was saying is that the more secrets you, the more problems you're gonna have."

Stiles just sighed and banged his head against the window.

\--------------------------------------------

Peter grunted as he heaved the body into the truck bed, "I'm just saying that maybe you should tell him."

"Tell him what exactly? Tell him that we both work for a government agency that assassinates people. He's never really been fond of you and that isn't exactly a conversation we can have over dinner tonight." Derek replied as he and Peter picked up the last body and heaved it into the truck, shutting the tailgate.

"I'm not saying that you just come out and say you kill people, just tell him that you work for an agency that specializes in cleaning up certain problems... And that cleaning up just happens to involve regular body dumping" Peter retorted and smirked, "Piece of cake."

Derek glared at Peter and then smirked, slapping his shoulder, "Maybe you should let me handle my marriage and you just handle taking care of the bodies."

"Speaking of, I've been meaning to talk about our little work arrangement here. Why do I always end up cleaning up after us?" Peter wondered.

"Because you annoy me." Derek replied ad he got in the truck, shutting the door and drowning out Peter's complaints.

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles looked out the window as he heard the garage door opening and he saw Derek's Camaro pulling in. The door shut and he heard the oven beep and he took out the chicken, setting it on the counter. He picked up the knife that he'd been using to cut vegetables and began twirling it in his hand, thinking about what Scott had said earlier. The clunk of the garage door shutting startled him and when he looked up, the knife was buried in the wall. He hadn't realized he'd thrown it and sighed, pulling the knife out of the wall. It left a small hole and he hoped Derek wouldn't notice.

Derek walked into the kitchen just as Stiles was setting the table. He came back into the kitchen and Derek dropped a bag on the counter and kissed his cheek, "Got the stuff you asked for."

"Thanks." Stiles opened the bag and he pulled out the things inside. It wasn't even what he asked for but he supposed he could make do with it, "The table is set. If you want to go ahead and sit down, I'll bring dinner in."

"So how was your day?" Stiles asked, sitting down at the other end of the table and starting to eat.

Derek shrugged, "Same as every other day. Really boring and then Peter does something makes me want to strangle him."

"Yeah, no offense but even I really want to kill Peter sometimes." Stiles replied, "So how did the deal with that big firm go?"

Derek wanted to answer truthfully, he really did. He wanted to tell Stiles that the deal with the big firm was actually him and Peter killing three people and dumping their   
bodies in the desert but he settled for nodding and lying, "It went really good. We signed the deal and they'll start building sometime next month. What about you?"

"Nothing eventful happened." Stiles wasn't exactly lying. It really wasn't an eventful day. He and Scott were flown by helicopter to Seattle where they killed a guy, it really was just like any other day, "But I'm kind of tired, got a big day tomorrow at the office." 

He started cleaning up when Derek stopped him and took the dishes out of his hands, "I'll clean up. You go ahead and head upstairs, I'll be up there in a little bit."

Stile let him take the dishes and start cleaning up and he headed upstairs. He was awake when Derek finally got into bed, he felt the bed dip and Derek slid up behind him, wrapping an arm around him but Stiles pretended to be asleep and soon enough, he felt Derek's breathing even out, suggesting that he had fallen asleep so Stiles settled down and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think your right." Stiles sighed as he admitted that Scott might have been right about telling Derek, "Maybe I should tell Derek."  
  
"I told you!" Scott retorted.   
  
"Listen, I'm in the middle of the desert in some crap hole made of metal scraps and I'm tired, so no gloating." Stiles replied and leaned back in his chair, "We're just... We're like stuck in a rut and we can't seem to get out of it."  
  
"And you think telling him is suddenly going to spice things up?" Scott snorted.  
  
"Hey... Things were plenty spicy, they still are. It's just it could use a little dash of something extra." Stiles shrugged.  
  
Scott was making fake snoring noises now over the earpiece, "Alright, yeah, you lost me when you started making food analogies with your marriage."  
  
"You are the worst best friend ever." Stiles retorted, looking towards the camera that was nestled among some rocks outside and flipping it off.   
  
"Atleast I keep you alive on missions. And speaking of, just got word that the target vehicle is approaching that kill zone." Scott said and Stiles could hear the helicopter that just relayed the info to Scott passing overhead.   
  
He looked to the left, to the dunes when he heard some music blaring and saw a big dust cloud being kicked up. Suddenly, a dune buggy skidded into view and the driver was all over the place, "I'm getting some sort of interference. What is that?" Scott's voice broke in and out over the radio.

"There's a civilian in a dune buggy throwing up dust and blasting music." Stiles replied as he looked through binoculars, "I don't think he's a threat though."

"He's definetly gonna see the blast as soon as the convoy enters the kill zone. He's gonna call it in." Scott retorted, "Can you scare him off maybe? Fire a few shots into the air?"

Stiles snorted, "Then he'd definetly report it plus I don't think he would hear the shots anyways, his music is too loud." Stiles watched as the buggy skidded dangerously close to their area and before he knew it the buggy had hit one of the poles and broken the infrared line that was used to trigger the explosives, "Shit! He triggered the explosives!"

"The convoy isn't there yet! Do something!" Scott yelled, "I can't deactivate it from here! Stiles, pull the wires, pull them now!"

Stiles pulled the wires from the back of the computer that controlled it and the bomb deactivated. Stiles sighed as he watched the convoy pass through unharmed and he looked over to where the guy in the dune buggy had stopped. The guy climbed out and looked around and his eyes landed on the shack where Stiles was located. He leaned back into the buggy and pulled out a black crate When he opened it, he brought out a rifle with a scope and Stiles ducked down as a shot whizzed through the air, thudding into the wall.

"Fuck! It's not a civilian! I repeat, not a civilian. He just fired shots." Stiles shouted over the earpiece. He crawled along the floor and picked up his own rifle. Scott was shouting over his earpiece and his cameras stationed around the shack were beeping, alerting him of the weapons, "Shut up! Everyone shut up! It has to be a rival agency."

"We'll figure it out. Just get out of there and get back here now." Scott ordered him and the radio went dead.

Stiles shook his head and steadied his rifle, "Asshole." He took aim and fired, hitting the guy in the chest. The guy collapsed and Stiles smirked to himself, now that he was taken care of, they could figure out a new plan to get their missed target.

Stiles started packing up when the cameras started beeping again and he looked to where the guy had fallen. He had gotten up now and was pulling something else out of the dune buggy, "A rocket launcher? Seriously?!" Stiles abandoned the gear and crawled out of the back door, sliding down the rocks and landing on the ground just as he heard the whistle of the rocket.

The shack exploded into flames and scraps of metal as Stiles drove away, his four wheeler kicking up dirt and rocks as he sped off.

\----------------------------------

Derek watched as the four wheeler sped away and he grunted as ribs protested when he lowered the rocket launcher. He pulled the bullet casing from the vest his was wearing and tossed it away. He definetly had some bruised ribs and a bruised ego for letting himself get shot.

"Good to know the kevlar works." Peter's voice went off in his ear, "How do your ribs feel?"

Derek grunted and rubbed at the spot that was sore, "Shut up, Peter."

Peter chuckled over the earpiece, "Hey, I volunteered to do this one, but no. You had to do it by yourself."

"Maybe I should have let you, then you would have been the one shot." Derek retorted, "Then I would have done everyone a favor." That shut him up real quick and Derek chuckled to himself.

He poked around the scraps of metal that were still flaming and he saw a laptop hidden under some rubble. He pushed it aside and picked up the laptop, it was cracked and bent in several places and it probably wouldn't work but he might be able to get their tech unit to get some information from it.

\------------------------------------

"I want to know who that was and I want to know now!" Stiles shouted as he walked into the control center and someone was trrying to bandage the burn on his arm. He shrugged them away and held the gauze against it, "Get me that video and I want his face run through database. If we don't find him first, he's gonna find us and that will not be pretty."

"Video is up and we're running his face now but it was blurry so we might not get a match." Scott came into the room, tapping on an iPad. He slid the video onto the computer screen and played it.

Stiles watched but it was too blurry to see anything. He watched as the guy climbed from the buggy and pulled his helmet off. He did this weird thing with his neck and Stiles' eyes widened. It couldn't be. The guy turned around and Stiles couldn't be sure because of the quality of the video, but he could just barely make out a black tattoo on the guy's back under the thin material of the tshirt.

Fuck. He was so screwed.

\-------------------------------------

A laptop landed on Isaac's desk and he looked up to see Derek standing threre, "It's a nice present and all but my birhtday isn't for another couple months."

Derek snorted, "Consider it early then. It's from the mission this morning, I need to know what agency it's from."

"It's pretty banged up..." Isaac sighed as he looked at it, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, just let me know." Derek thanked him and clapped him on his shoulder.

Derek made his way out of the room and down the hall to his office. When he opened the door, Peter was sitting behind his desk, in his chair, with his feet kicked up onto the table, throwing paper balls at the trashcan. Derek caught one in midair as Peter threw it and he launched it back at Peter, "Why are your feet up on my desk?"

"I was waiting for you, dear nephew. As you know, we need to figure out  what we're going to do about this because not only are we on anothr agencies radar now, but we also missed the target." Peter retorted, "So any plan of action?"

Derek glared at his uncle and pushed his feet off the desk, "I've got Isaac working on the laptop, trying to find out which agency it belongs to. Once we figure that out, we'll do some recon and make our move."

"And what if the threat is closer to home than you think?" Peter suggested, his eyes meeting Derek's.

"What are you saying? Because I'm really not in the mood for your games right now. My chest hurts like a bitch, someone tried to kill me earlier and  I have to go back out tomorrow and try to salvage the mission." Derek sighed, dropping down into one of the chairs and rubbing his face but then he smiled, "But tomorrow, you get your wish. You're coming with me."

Peter made a fake smile and clapped his hands with fake enthusiasim, "Oh, goody, maybe I'll get shot too. Then we can have matching bruises." He left and shut the door behind him and as he did so, the phone rang.

Derek picked it up and it was Isaac asking him to come back down to his office, "I thought you said it would take you awhile. It's only been like ten minutes."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just that good." Isaac replied and Derek could _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"I'll be there in a minute." Derek hung up the phone and heaved himself up out of the chair. He pulled off his shirt because he was covered in dirt and dust and there was a hole in it from the bullet and he grabbed one that was shoved in one of his desk drawers.

When he got back to Isaac's office, he was sitting behind the table the laptop open and disected in front of him. He was currently working on pulling a chip out of it and when he finally managed to pull it out, he smiled and looked up, "Oh, hey!"

"You said you had something for me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, you're just in time. Let me just plug this in and I'll have an address for you." Isaac replied. He scooted across the room in his chair and over to his own computer. He pulled out a cable and connected it to the chip in his hand and then to the computer. After a few seconds, a window appeared and Isaac tapped a few keys, bringing up another one with words on it, "There you go. 114 Lincoln Ave."

Derek wrote it down and thanked him, "Alright, I owe you one. Thanks!" He grabbed his coat from his office as he left and he drove downtown to where the GPS said the building was located. He walked inside to the front desk and there was a young lady sitting behind it, "Hi, can you tell me if this whole building is owned by one company?"

The young woman smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, it is."

"And who is the CEO?" Derek asked.

"Stiles Hale." The woman answered, "Is that all?"

"Umm... yeah, thanks." Derek nodded and walked out. When he got to his car, he still couldn't believe it. There was no way Stiles worked for the opposing agency. How did he not know?

He was married to and living with an assassin. An assassin he was expected to kill now in retaliation. He was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek pulled into the driveway that night, his mind was racing. How was he going to handle this? Did Stiles even know it was him in the dessert? What if Stiles tried to kill him? What if Stiles didn't even know that it was him?   
  
Questions still clouding his mind, he pulled into the garage and shut the door. He grabbed a handgun he kept  
hidden in a toolbox and shoved it into his belt and hid it with his shirt just to be safe. And he also had a pocket knife clipped to his belt.  
  
When he opened the door and went inside, he heard Stiles in the kitchen and the table was set for two like always, there were even wine glasses set out tonight.   
  
"Hey, babe! Hurry and get cleaned up, dinners almost done and I even got a nice bottle of wine for us tonight." Stiles yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, I'm just gonna go change real quick, got a bit dirty at work today." Derek yelled back and he looked around. There were no trip wires or traps that he could see. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe Stiles didn't even know it had been him. He ran upstairs and changed, still keeping his gun and knife on him though.  
  
When he got back downstairs, Stiles was setting a pan on the table and when e pulled off the lid, there was a roast inside. He picked up a butcher knife and smiled at Derek. Derek's instincts kicked in and his hand immediately grasped the steak knife, turning it around in his hand, so he could use it if need be.   
  
He saw Stiles cast an odd look at him but he quickly recovered, "Why don't you let me do it? I'm sure you've had a long day and you shouldn't be on your feet."   
  
"Great, I'll get the wine." Stiles replied. He let Derek take the knife from his hand and went into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. And for good measure, he slipped a small dagger up his sleeve.  
  
When he came back in, Derek was already finished cutting the roast and he was seated again, "Smells good, but then again, all your cooking does." Derek complimented him.   
  
"Suck up." Stiles retorted as he poured a glass of wine for himself and Derek.   
  
"So what's the special occasion that we're having roast and wine?" Derek asked, trying to smell the wine without looking suspicious.   
  
Stiles shook his head, "Nothing at all. Just figured, I would show my man a little love." Stiles leaned down to kiss him and ran a hand across his chest at the same time. He pressed a little harder on the spot where Derek had been shot and he gave a soft gasp as pain shot through his ribs.   
  
"Peter and I were messing around and he elbowed me in the ribs by accident." Derek tried to explain.  
  
Stiles kissed his cheek and walked around to his side of the table, "Sorry to hear that. Anything else interesting happen today?"  
  
Derek shook his head, "Not a thing."  
Derek cut into his dinner and took a bite, chewing very carefully. He looked across the table at Stiles who just grinned and continued to eat. When Derek looked at the mirror that hung on the wall, he spotted a bottle of pills sitting on the kitchen counter.   
He coughed a little and swallowed carefully, "What about you?"  
  
"Nothing important. Oh, some of our computer systems crashed though. Seems there was some kind of failure out in the field where they working." Stiles shrugged, "It happens though. We'll take care of the problem and move on."  
  
Derek could see Stiles' mind working. Stiles knew. And Stiles knew that he knew. Derek took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat, "Sorry to hear that. Hope it doesn't take to long to work it out."  
  
"Oh it won't. It'll be fixed rather quickly, within the next couple hours, I'd say." Stiles replied cheerily, "Anyways, why don't I get this cleaned up? You look exhausted so I'm sure you want to head upstairs."  
  
Stiles picked up the plates and carried them to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Derek heard a sharp crash and when he went into the kitchen to see what happened, there were shattered plates on the floor and no Stiles.   
  
"Stiles...? You ok? I heard a crash and there are broken dishes on the floor." Derek called out, looking around carefully. When there was no answer, he pulled the gun from his belt. Suddenly, a small knife came flying from across the room and it embedded it self in the wall, right beside Derek's head. He spun around just as another came flying and he ducked down. He saw Stiles run through the dining room and head for the garage.   
  
Derek went after him but slipped up on the broken plate. Stiles made it to the jeep and floored it out of the driveway and down the street before Derek could catch up with him.   
  
"Shit... Shit!" Derek took off through the neighboring yards and jumping fences, chasing Stiles down the streets and knowing which one he would come out on. He made it to the street just as Stiles' jeep swerved around the corner and screeched to a halt, "Stiles! Stop, we need to talk about this!"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Let's talk about how you tried to kill me earlier!" Stiles shouted.  
  
Derek scoffed, "You shot me first! Then proceeded to grope the bruises, causing me further pain!"  
  
"You liked it!" Stiles retorted and Derek almost chuckled, because seriously, Stiles, what were you, 10 years old with the 'you liked it' response?  
  
"We can't just run tonight and kill each other tomorrow!" Derek shouted, holding his hands up so Stiles could see he was unarmed, "Let's just talk."  
  
"Sure..." Stiles said and shrugged, "Let's talk." He floored it again and Derek just barely managed to jump out of the way.   
  
He landed with a thud on the curb and cursed as his ribs protested again. He got up and winced, holding a hand to his side. He knew exactly where Stiles was going but he would let him have tonight because he needed it too. He needed to wrap his head around the fact that he had to kill his husband tomorrow and he needed to wrap ribs so they would set and stop making it so damn difficult for him.  
  
\----------------------  
  
"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight, dude." Stiles thanked Scott as he brought out some more blankets and a pillow.  
  
"No problem. But I did-" Scott was interrupted as Stiles threw a pillow at him.  
  
"If you say, 'I told you so' I might actually kill you." Stiles warned him.  
  
Scott just chuckled, "Alright, but what happens tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know." Stiles shrugged, "I'll figure it out when it comes. Right now, I'm too damn tired."  
  
\----------------------  
  
"So your husband tried to kill you..." Peter said as he wrapped a bandage around Derek's torso, "I wish I could say that I saw that coming." He finished sarcastically.   
  
"Peter..." Derek grunted as Peter tightened and fastened the bandage, "Do me a favor and shut up."  
  
Peter made a face at him, "Alright, well Nurse Peter is leaving for the evening." Peter smirked as he pulled a dagger from the kitchen wall and set it on the counter, "Stiles is a deadly one, I'll give him that. You'd better watch out, Derek."  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Derek asked, pulling his shirt on, "He almost kills your nephew and you're complimenting him."  
  
"He's got talent." Peter shrugged, "I like him."  
  
Derek snorted, "Good, he can use those talents to kill you. He's not particularly fond of you."  
  
Peter sighed dramatically, "He seems to be the only one. All this beauty and perfection, it's hard to keep the ladies away."  
  
Derek laughed sarcastically and threw a throw pillow at uncle, "Get out and go home, Peter."  
  
"Fine, but if I show up tomorrow and you're dead, I know exactly who did it and I'm joining their team because apparently they're better than us." Peter retorted and shut the door behind him.   
  
Derek sighed and leaned back against the counter. He pulled the other knife from the wall and twirled it between his fingers. He finally set it down and drug himself upstairs to bed.  
  
It was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Stiles looked around at the people that were standing in the room with him. They were a chosen few who he had requested come in today because no doubt Derek would attack and he couldn't have everyone here.   
  
"So you all know that my husband works for a competing agency and at some point today, he will attack and try to kill me, if not everyone here." Stiles shrugged, "So are you guys ready to escape and evade if necessary?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yes sir!"   
  
Stiles nodded, "Good. Now I want you to work on backing up and then destroying everything. We can't let our information fall into their hands. So get to work."  
  
"That was a nice speech. My husband is coming to kill you all because we work together but just go about your business as usual. Nice, very uplifting." Scott clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Stiles just glared at him, "You are a terrible best friend."  
  
Scott snorted, "You love me and you know it. So now that the little piggies are working away, what do I get to do until the big bad wolf comes to kill us?"   
  
"You can finally say 'I told you so' and I won't try to kill you." Stiles replied, "How's that?"   
  
Scott grinned, "Works for me."  
  
\----------------------  
  
"Isaac, we good to go?" Derek asked.  
  
"I've hacked into their systems and I am ready to set the alarm at your word." Isaac confirmed.  
  
Derek looked at the building and smirked, "Do it." He heard the alarms in the building start to go off and people started evacuating.   
  
He knew what floor Stiles worked on and he'd taken the elevator, stopped it and then climbed out through the top and into the elevator shaft. He'd found the air duct and crawled in, making his way through the building.   
  
"That's him people! Destroy everything now and get out!" Stiles came out of his office yelling.   
  
The computers began trashing everything and he watched as everyone ran towards the windows and there was a sharp crack as the windows shattered and everyone threw a bundle of rope out of the window.  
  
Clipping themselves and their harnesses to the rope, they all liked at Stiles, "Good luck, sir."  
  
"Ummm... Thanks?" Stiles replied, not really sure how to take that.   
  
They all stepped out f the building and carefully repelled down the side. Stiles pulled his own harness on and clipped himself to his rope just as the vent on the other side of the room was punched out and Derek crawled through, landing on his feet, gun pointed at Stiles.  
  
Stiles was standing in the edge of the window now and he smiled before falling out of the window. He was repelling down when he looked up and he saw Derek looking down at him. He knew Derek wouldn't shoot because of the civilians below him.   
  
He landed safely at the bottom and looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. His phone beeped and he pulled it out. It was a message from Derek, "Chicken."  
  
Stiles smirked and typed back, "Pussy.... By the way the room will self detonate in about a minute a half."  
  
Derek looked down at his phone as a message came in. His smile quickly vanished as he read the rest of it. He looked around and noticed a countdown on each of the computers, "Shit!"   
  
He jumped out and grabbed onto the rope, sliding down it, his glove protecting his hands from rope burn. He's made it about three floors down when the explosion went off and debri flew out of the window, sailing past him. He looked down as Stiles saluted him and walked away with Scott.   
  
Derek clung to the rope and sighed. Static came over his earpiece and Peter's voice came through, "So how's it hanging, Derek?"  
  
"Isaac, why is he on my frequency?" Derek grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, he outranks me." Isaac replied.  
  
"Would you like me to send someone to come rescue you?" Peter asked, his voice shaking with laughter, "Maybe the fire department, tell them that a cat is stuck."  
  
Derek sighed, "You saw Stiles' text..."  
  
"Isaac hacked your phone for me." Peter retorted.   
  
"Of course he did." Derek replied, sighing. He looked down and saw people beginning to stare, "And no, I can make it down on my own, thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever you say, Catwoman." Peter retorted and chuckled.   
  
Derek was too annoyed to even make a comeback.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Derek sifted through the wreckage of the exploded office, Peter and Isaac doing the same, posing as city workmen.   
  
"Do we really expect to find anything here?" Peter asked, kicking at some rubble, "It's all destroyed."  
  
"Except it isn't." Isaac interrupted, picking up a partially melted disc and handing it to Derek.  
  
Derek smiled, "Gotcha."  
  
Later that night he dialed the number for the company on the disc Isaac had found and found out where they were stationed, already planning to visit Stiles again tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Derek entered the elevator at the temp building that Stiles was using, he knew he'd stepped right into a trap. It was only confirmed when the elevator stopped and a voice came over the intercom.

"Hey baby, I thought I told you not to bother me at work." Stiles said, smirking.

"Well seeing as I am targeted as work now, it should be no problem." Derek retorted, looking up directly into the camera.

Stiles laughed, "Leave town, Derek. Last chance, leave town or I blow the elevator."

"You won't do it. You can't do it, Stiles." Derek replied, then shrugged, "I disabled all your bombs anyways."

"Really? What about the one connected to the lift cable?" Stiles smirked when he saw Derek's smile waver.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have dropped this elevator when I first got in." Derek said, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Fine. 5.....4....3.... Any last words?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged, "I hate your jeep."

Stiles chuckled, "Goodbye, Derek."  
Stiles watched as the elevator exploded and fell, their video cutting out, "What the hell was that?!"

One of the guys sitting at the computer looked over at him, "What? You said goodbye! I thought you were serious."

"Stiles.... It's over." Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "It's over. You did good."

Stiles shrugged him off and walked away.

\---------------------

Soft music played and couples were dancing on the dance floor while Stiles was sitting by himself. He set his glass down and looked around. He realized he was close to crying, tears stinging his eyes.

"Can I refresh your drink, sir?" A voice behind him said and Stiles felt a slow smile, creeping across his face. 

Derek sat down across from him and smirked, "You know I was trying to  
think of some really good one liners for this moment....."

"Yeah, make any decisions?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and placed a napkin over the gun he set on the table, "I want a divorce."

Stiles chuckled, setting his own gun in his lap, "Nice. Not the one I would have gone with but we can't all be geniuses like me."

The waiter stopped by and asked if they needed anything. Derek shook his head, "We're fine, thanks."

"Nothing for me, thank you." Stiles shook his head and the waiter left, "So now what, Derek? You threaten me and tell me to leave town or you'll kill me? You gonna shoot me in front of all these people?"

"I was actually gonna ask you to dance." Derek said, getting up and extending his hand towards Stiles.

"I actually don't want- ok." Stiles wasn't given a choice as Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

As they walked, Derek bent Stiles hand inwards, causing him to grunt, before he pulled him close and they began dancing, "Thought you just wanted to dance... Honey." Stiles put emphasis on it by grabbing Derek's wrist from his waist and bending it backwards. 

Derek grimaced but Stiles released him and they resumed dancing. They spun around and Derek slammed Stiles into one of the stone columns, smirking.

Stiles chuckled as he felt Derek's hand slide down his back and grope his ass a little as he searched for weapons, "Satisfied?"

"I haven't been satisfied in years." Derek retorted.

"Right back at you, baby." Stiles replied, a smile adorning his face. 

He slipped his hand inside Derek's pants pocket and Derek's smiled, "No weapons there, that's all Derek."

"Really? Because I can't find a thing." Stiles retorted, while purposefully stepping on his foot.

"Really?" Derek leaned in to whisper, "Because I seem to remember you begging for it..."

Stiles coughed and cleared throat, breaking away from Derek, "Excuse me... I have to... Excuse me."

Derek watched as Stiles ran upstairs to the bathrooms, "There's no exits up there, Stiles!"

Stiles kept walking though and disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later, people came running out and a small smoke grenade went off. The fire alarm went off and people began running out. Derek ran upstairs but turned around halfway up them and looked to the people evacuating. 

Stiles was among the crowd walking out and he blew a kiss to Derek.

"Fuck!" Derek ran down the stairs, pushing through the crowd. He would never live this down, Peter was gonna mock him for the rest of his life. Stiles really was talented.

By the time he made it outside, Stiles was long gone. An old man next to him tapped his shoulder, "Young man, you're ticking. Like a phone or something is going off." Derek patted his pockets and in his pant pocket, was a small box, inside it a small explosive. He threw it into a nearby mailbox, covering his ears as it exploded.

"Son of a bitch. He's really trying to kill me." Derek muttered. A car stopped at the curb and Derek pulled the driver out and took the keys. He had to beat Stiles home.

On the way, he dialed Stiles' number and was actually surprised when he answered, "You're really trying to kill me!"

"What, like you aren't trying to kill me?" Stiles scoffed.

"I just have one question..." Derek said, pausing, hoping to god that Stiles would give him the truthful answer, "Was any of it real?"

There was a long silence before Stiles cleared his throat, "No. It was all business, the entire time."

"Alright..." Derek sighed, "That's what I needed to know."

Stiles didn't wait for a reply, just hung up. Fuck. Derek was getting to him. He needed to finish this, kill him and be done with it. He swerved around the corner leading to their house and saw Derek pulling in. He floored the gas and t-boned into Derek. 

"What the hell?!" Derek yelled and Stiles grinned at him. He pulled into the driveway and ran into the house, locking the door and grabbing the shotgun he had stashed under the dining room table. 

Derek abandoned his car and ran for the door but it was already locked, so was the back door. He went around to the side and busted a window, climbing in. He grabbed the handgun he has stashed in the computer desk and loaded it, putting a couple extra rounds in his pocket. 

He made his way through the house silently, sticking close to the walls and avoiding any light. He heard a small creak on the stairs and smiled. Stiles was getting sloppy. He dared a peek around the corner, unfortunately, Stiles wasn't getting sloppy. He was the top of his game. A shot blasted through the wall above him, followed by two more. 

"You still alive, Der-bear?" Stiles asked, a smile lacing his voice.

Derek groaned and made a fuss before popping up and shooting through the hole Stiles had created. He ran back down the hallway, reloading as shots exploded behind him. 

He hid in the dining room, trying to figure out what to do next. He was creeping along the wall when his arm hit a picture frame, knocking it down. The glass shattered and he cursed silently. A shot exploded beside him and he ducked down, crawling into the kitchen. 

Stiles came running in, an assault rifle in his hand, firing all over. Derek was crouched behind the counter, his gun lost on the other side. He pulled the cutlery drawer out and grabbed the butcher knife. The shots stopped and he heard Stiles reloading, "Your aim is as bad as your driving, Stiles. That's saying something..."

Stiles chuckled, ducking behind the wall, he heard the thud of a knife as it hit the wall. He reloaded and pulled the strap from around his body. He jumped around the corner and blindly fired but didn't see that Derek had loosened the gas line to the stove. 

The kitchen exploded into flames and Stiles jumped backwards, hitting the floor and his shotgun sliding into the living room. Derek jumped through the smoke, fists flying but Stiles dodged every punch. He grabbed the last one thrown at him and pulled Derek forward, using his own momentum to push him into the wall and jerk his arm behind his back, wrenching it upwards.

Derek's elbow flew into Stiles' temple, knocking him to the side. Derek spun around and threw another punch, but Stiles ducked and his fist slammed into the wall. Stiles kicked the back of his knee and Derek collapsed. Stiles grabbed him in a headlock, trying to choke him out. 

Derek got up and backed up, slamming Stiles into the wall. His grip loosened enough for Derek to grab him and flip him over his shoulder. Stiles was sprawled out on the floor and Derek wiped blood from his lip, "Come on, Stiles. I thought you were better than this."

Stiles grinned, grabbing a pan that had flown into the room from the exploded kitchen. He wrapped it in the torn rug from the floor and swung it around and connected with Derek's jaw. Derek stumbled backwards and Stiles head butted him before kicking him backwards into the bookshelf. 

"Come on, Derek, gotta be better than that if you want to win." Stiles retorted, running out of the room.

Derek was stunned for a minute but he shook his head and made a grab for Stiles but missed. He stumbled up and after him, running into the living room and tackling him to the floor. They rolled around, punching and hitting before Stiles came out on top. 

Derek blocked the punch though and rolled them over. He kneed Stiles in the ribs, and jumped up. He got in a kick before Stiles swung a leg around and knocked him on his feet. 

They both stumbled into their feet, blinking sweat out of their eyes. Blood was dripping from a cut above Derek's eye and Stiles' lip was bleeding and swollen, both their chests heaving. 

Stiles eyes flitted to the fireplace and Derek's to the shotgun on the floor. Stiles jumped and rolled, pulling a gun from its rack in the fireplace and Derek grabbed the shotgun, cocking it and standing just as Stiles did the same. 

They stood that way for a couple minutes before Derek shook his head as realization dawned on him, "I... I can't." He lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor, "I can't do it. It wasn't business for me, you were the love of my life and I can't pull the trigger. So you win."

Stiles' hand shook and his vision began to blur, "No! Come on! Come on, pick it up!"

"I can't, Stiles.... I won't." Derek shook his head, holding his hands up, "But if you can, you go ahead and do it."

Stiles' hand shook violently but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't shoot Derek, he couldn't shoot the man he loved. He let the gun fall from his hand and Derek grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. 

There was no finesse or care in the kiss, it was brutal and passionate and Stiles couldn't bring himself to care about the pain shooting through his busted lip. His hands threaded into Derek's hair and Derek grabbed his thighs, picking him up and holding him as Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist. 

Derek turned around and set him on the table, pulling his shirt off and ripping Stiles' open, the buttons popping and flying across the room. Derek started at his collarbone and worked his way up Stiles' neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin.

Stiles laughed because it did tickle and because he finally saw what a wreck their house was. He moaned as Derek nipped at his neck and Derek picked him up again. He tried to turn them around and put Stiles on the couch, unfortunately he was a little preoccupied. He slipped on the hardwood floor and they tumbled down.

They landed with an oomph and Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled, carding his fingers through his dark hair, "Hi."

Derek smiled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Hi." They both started laughing when they looked around and saw how destroyed everything was. There were holes in the walls from countless bullets, glass lay shattered and broken all over the floor, and the furniture looked like it had been attacked by a bear, it was all broken and wrecked.

They laid there for what seemed like hours when Stiles turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, "We danced, we drank, we blew it up but you know the only thing we didn't do at the restaurant?" 

"Hmm?" Derek asked, grinning as Stiles fingers danced across his chest.

"We didn't eat." Stiles explained, "And I am starving. Kicking your husbands ass really takes it out of you."

Derek snorted, "You must be talking about an ex then, because you most certainly did not kick my ass."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, big guy." Stiles got up and grabbed Derek's hands, pulling him up to his feet. 

"Alright, seeing as you've made dinner for the past three years, I am going to wine and dine you tonight for a change." Derek explained. He pulled all the cushions and pillows from the ruined furniture and stacked them in a corner. He led Stiles over to it and made him sit down, "You relax and I will return with what I can salvage from the kitchen and pantry."

Stiles laughed and settled down, fluffing the pillows and leaning back against them, sighing. His entire body ached and he was exhausted, but he was hungry even more. A few minutes later, Derek returned. A bag of chips was hanging from his mouth, a box of cereal was crammed under one arm, and under his other arm was a bottle of juice, and he was holding a couple of chipped glasses in his hand. He set the food down and crawled onto the pile of pillows.

"Food fit for a king." Stiles looked at the stuff that Derek had brought. There were a couple of holes in the box of cereal and the chips were crushed to crumbs but Stiles dug in, tipping the bag upward into his mouth and grabbing a handful of cereal. 

Derek poured them juice and chipped off the pointy parts of the glass, handing one to Stiles, "So how was it? Your home cooked meal prepared by your loving husband."

"It was great." Stiles replied, sighing happily.

Derek moved the glasses to the floor and laid down. Stiles did the same, scooting closer so he was up against Derek's body, laying his head on his chest, "I lied."

Derek snorted, "I think that's a given. We both lied."

"No, I mean earlier, when you asked me if any of it was real. I said no, but that was a lie." Stiles admitted, "It was real from the minute I saw you. I looked at you and I thought 'Damn, I wouldn't mind lazy Sunday mornings with him.' And from then on, I was lost."

Derek chuckled, "Well it's night time, and it's a Tuesday, but we are being pretty lazy right now, so does this count?" 

Stiles nodded, his eyes growing heavy with sleep, "It definitely counts."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I know this story has been going for a LONG time. Unfortunately life and stuff gets in the way sometimes but I am tying up all my stories before starting new ones and this one has been first on my list for a long time. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this one and then this will be completed so I hope everyone enjoys the ending and thanks for staying with me.

The next morning, Stiles woke up to Derek's hand clamped around his mouth and when his vision cleared, he saw Derek's face above him, a finger pressed to his lips. Derek mouthed the word, "Quiet."

Stiles nodded and Derek removed his hand. Stiles managed to turn over and he sat up, looking around. The house was still a wreck and his body still ached but then again he hadn't expected any of that to change overnight. Derek pointed up to the window and Stiles craned his neck to see outside. There were men in black TAC gear moving around.

"Shit." Stiles whispered. He reached across the floor and snagged his ruined shirt, pulling it on and handing Derek his own shirt. Then he pointed across the living room to the door that led to the basement.

Derek nodded and he motioned for Stiles to go first. Stiles crawled across the floor, trying to avoid crunching the broken glass. He made it to the door and opened it, wincing as the hinges creaked and Derek glared at him. Stiles swatted him on the shoulder as he crawled by and down the steps. Stiles followed him down and closed the door.

"Make a little more noise huh?" Derek said as Stiles got down the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't have my trusty can of WD-40 on me." Stiles snapped back. He grabbed a pair of old rubber boots from a box and pulled them on, throwing Derek a pair too.

As they did, they heard the front door bang open and footsteps on the floor above them. Stiles looked upward, "We have to get out of here, Derek." 

Derek nodded, "I know." He was rummaging through some old boxes under the stairs and he pulled one out before throwing all the junk out of it and pulling out a shiny metal box. He opened it and handed Stiles a handgun, before pulling out parts to a rifle and began assembling it.

Stiles looked at his handgun and then the rifle, "Why do I get the small one?"

"Seriously right now?" Derek screwed the barrel on and looked over at Stiles who was still waiting for answer, "Oh my god, Stiles, it's a gun, just use it."

"I'm gonna "accidentally" shoot you in the ass." Stiles grumbled, keeping hold of his handgun. They both jumped as the basement door opened. They held their breath, waiting to see if someone was gonna come down when a small grenade bounced down the stairs, landing at their feet. 

Stiles and Derek shared a split second look of panic before Derek kicked the grenade across the basement. 

Right under their propane tank. 

Stiles groaned before Derek shoved him across the basement towards the cellar door. They ran up the stairs and burst the cellar doors just as men in black tactical gear surrounded it. They only got off a few shots before the grenade exploded, taking the propane tank and the entire house with it. 

Derek was thrown backwards across the yard and when he landed, the breath rushed from his lungs and he struggled to pull in a breath. When he could finally breathe, he looked around and saw Stiles a few feet from him, debri covering him. Derek shook his head to alleviate some of the ringing in his ears and he crawled over to Stiles, shaking him, "Stiles.... Stiles, get up, come on, we have to go."

Stiles mumbled and blinked open his eyes, "Holy fuck..." His hand came to his temple and he rubbed, "Assholes blew up our house."

Derek chuckled, "We'll get a new one, come on before they start coming around." He helped Stiles to his feet, "We have to find a car and get some help."

"Scott.... Scott will help us." Stiles told him. 

They began making their way across the yard but a few of the agents had already recovered and he tackled Stiles to the ground, pulling a knife from his thigh and slashing at Stiles' face. Derek had spun around to shoot him when another person grabbed Derek from behind in a choke hold.

Derek struggled to his fingers underneath his attackers arms but couldn't get through the gear. Finally he pointed his gun down and shot him in the foot and when the man released him, Derek elbowed him and spun around, kicking him square in the chest before shooting him once and he went limp.

He turned to help Stiles and was just in time to see Stiles plunge the knife into the guys neck and push him off before getting to his feet. Stiles leaned down and yanked the knife from the man's neck and took the assault rifle that was slung around his chest. Stiles tossed Derek the rifle and patted his cheek, leaving bloody fingerprints, "Let's move, babe."

They ran down the street and cut through a neighbors backyard to the next street over before slowing down. Stiles pointed to a mini van parked on the street, "That one. I'll hot wire it."

"Since when do you know how to hot wire a car?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Since forever."

"It's like I don't know anything about you." Derek shook his head.

Stile snorted, "Oh yeah, what about you? You weren't exactly forthcoming about you being a hit man!"

"Neither were you!" Derek retorted. They finally reached the van and Derek looked around before ramming his elbow into the window. The glass shattered and he reached through, unlocking the car and opening the door for Stiles, "You realize we're gonna have to have every conversation over again?"

"That's being a little dramatic." Stiles said, leaning down and tearing the panel off to get at the wires underneath.

"Is Stiles even your real name?" Derek asked.

Stiles laughed, "Actually no. But you couldn't pronounce my real name anyways."

Stiles went silent as he concentrated and pretty soon the car started and he got up grinning, "I assume you'll want to drive?"

Derek shoved Stiles across into the passenger seat, "Just get in."

As Stiles was scooting over, a shot busted through the back window and they both ducked. Derek slammed the car into reverse, hitting the guy before putting it into drive and speeding off. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Derek asked, swerving around a corner towards the highway.

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know, I thought Scott was a good idea but I don't want to put him in any danger."

"We could always go to Peter." Derek suggested.

Stiles scrunched his face up, "I'd rather not. He'd probably turn us in."

"You're probably right but I don't think we have a choice." Derek replied.

Stiles sighed, leaning his head against the window. As he did, he caught sight of three black cars behind them and they were speeding up. He reached over smacking Derek's arm, "Speed up, speed up!"

Derek looked in the rearview and cursed, flooring the gas. The cars did the same, gaining on them. When they were right on top of them, one of the sunroofs opened and a guy climbed out with a rifle, shooting through the shattered back window.

"Shit!" Stiles ducked, covering his head with his hands. He popped up when the shooting stopped and fired a couple rounds before the car swerved away and came up on the side. One of the others came to the opposite side and the last one came to the back, ramming them. Stiles jerked forward, losing his gun in the floorboards, "Goddammit!"

"Do you think you'll actually manage to do something at any point?" Derek yelled.

"Seriously, do not start with me right now!" Stiles glared at him, climbing into the backseat of the van. He dropped to the floorboards as they shot out the back window. He popped back up and the guy was trying to climb in through the window.

Stiles grabbed the muzzle of the rifle and jerked it forward, bringing the guy with before he took his knife and rammed it into the guys chest. He pushed the body back out the window, cutting the strap of the weapon as he did. 

With his newly acquired rifle, he shot out the tires of the car and watched as it spun out, crashing into a concrete barrier, "One down, two to go."

He turned towards the back to the car that was tailing them and shot at the windshield but it didn't make a mark. Bulletproof glass. Shit. 

"Derek! Open the back!" Stiles yelled.

Derek looked around for the button but couldn't find it. 

Stiles was busy shooting, trying to keep the gunmen at bay, "Derek! The back! Anytime now!"

"I'm trying!" Derek shouted. 

Stiles cursed, crawling back up front and hitting the button on the door that raised the back door of the van, "And you complain about me." He smirked before crawling back.

The van was rammed again and Stiles grabbed the safety handle as he lurched forward. The car rammed them again and a guy popped out of the sunroof climbing over the hood of the car, trying to get into the van. 

He made it inside and tackled Stiles while Stiles was trying to get his footing. He landed a solid blow to Stiles ribs before Stiles kneed him in the balls and the guy gasped. Stiles sat up and threw the guy onto his back, dragging him forward by the tactical vest he wore and throwing him out of the back. The car slammed on its brakes too late and ran him over and Stiles whooped, "That's what you get for trying to kill us, you dick!"

One more car to go.

"You know, I'm starting to think this is a little one sided!" Stiles yelled above the noise of the wind that was coming through the car through the broken windows, "I'm doing all the fighting and dangerous stuff and you're just driving."

Derek smirked in the rearview mirror, "Hang on." As the car on the left tried to ram them, Derek slammed on the brakes and the car swerved in front of them. Derek shot the back tires out and then as the car spun out in front of them, he rammed the front end, sending it careening off into the other lanes.

Stiles climbed into the front seat and sat down, sighing, "Show off."

\------------------------------

Peter was laying on his couch, asleep when his transmitter went off and he picked it up, opening one eye to look at the screen. 

Derek Hale: $500,000  
Stiles Hale: $500,000

Peter looked at the ordered hit, opening both eyes at the new development, "Now that's interesting."

"Hope you weren't thinking about accepting that." A voice behind him said and he turned to see Derek sitting in the dining room, Stiles sat atop the table, his feet dangling above the floor.

"Actually no, I wasn't. Like I said it is interesting though." Peter replied, sitting up.

"Wanna tell us why they're after us now?" Stiles asked.

Peter smiled at him, "Stiles, lovely to see you too. I see you haven't managed to get killed yet, you're better than I thought."

"Can I please just shoot him?" Stiles pleaded with Derek.

Derek shook his head, "As much as I would love to let you do it, no, you can't. Peter, listen, they shot at Stiles, they tried to kill me, this ends. Now. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know the exact details but from what Isaac gathered and told me, they've been planning this for months. That mission in the desert was a setup. They sent both of you after the same target, hoping you would kill each other." Peter told them.

"How did they even know we were married?" Stiles asked.

"That job in Morocco. Derek completed it but he almost didn't and they wanted to know what other agency was interfering with their hits." Peter replied.

Stiles' eyes widened, "That was you in Morocco?! I almost died! I was in the hospital for a week! I still can't hear out of my left ear!"

"I didn't know it was you!" Derek argued, "And if we're comparing here, I still have a scar on my shoulder from where Scott shot me that day!"

"After you blew me up!" Stiles snapped. 

Peter put his hands up to calm them, "Ladies, please. After that, they ran Intel on other agencies and found Stiles there and then a marriage license popped up. From then on they'd been planning to eliminate you. Opposing agents living under the same roof was bad for business."

"How do we get rid of the bounty on our heads?" Stiles asked.

Peter shrugged, "You two are at the top of the hit list right now. There's no one they want more than you."

Stiles cursed, jumping down off the table and making his way to the kitchen. He began rummaging through the fridge and Peter nodded, waving his hand, "Sure, help yourself."

Stiles held up the middle finger around the door and continued on. 

Derek snapped his fingers in Peter's direction, "Peter, pay attention. How do we get out? How do we get off the grid?"

\------------------------------

"It's two lefts, straight ahead 12 feet and then a right. The ladder will lead up into the storage room, I'll kill the lights, use your night vision and take out the guards. Walk out the front door with our guy." Stiles said as he pulled the straps around Derek's chest to tighten the vest. He clipped a holster around Derek's thigh and put a gun into it, before sliding two knives into sheaths attached to his vest. He set a pair of headphones on Derek's head and over his ears and activated the camera that would allow him to see as Derek moved. 

Derek pulled on a pair of gloves and flexed his fingers, nodding, "Got it. Kill the lights on my cue, not before or after."

"I can do my job, Derek." Stiles pulled the last strap across Derek's chest a little too forcefully and Derek grunted. He patted Derek on the shoulder and pointed down the storm drain below the van, "Go get 'em big guy."

Derek lowered himself into the drain and swore when he saw how tight the tunnel was, "Why am I doing this again? If this tunnel gets anymore narrow, I'll be stuck."

"I have faith in you." Stiles' voice crackled over the earpiece. 

"That's comforting." Derek grumbled.

"I heard that, asshole." Stiles retorted.

Derek crawled through the tunnel and at the second left, he came to a dead end, "Stiles... There's nowhere to go. It's supposed to be straight."

"Hang on." Stiles replied, pulling up the public records of the building. The tunnel had been filled in six months ago. He had to find an alternate route, "Hold on, I'm looking for another path. Stay put."

Derek sighed and backed up out of the tunnel, taking the next turn he saw. Stiles saw him moving through the camera and he swore, "Derek, I said, stop moving. I'm trying to find another way, you're gonna get lost."

"I've got a vertical tunnel up ahead that widens out. I'm going up." Derek ignored Stiles' previous comment.

Stiles scrambled to pinpoint Derek's location before Derek ventured up and into a trap. But Derek had already started climbing up. Stiles finally found it and he cursed, "Derek no! Stop, go back, that tunnel leads into the main hallway."

"I'm already up. There's two guards ahead, kill the lights." Derek whispered.

Stiles backed out of the public records and back into the electricity grid for the building, "Hold on, I'm trying. Hold on."

Stiles heard shouting and a grunt and then he found the switch, hitting the Enter key on the keyboard. The lights went dark and there was more shouting and gunshots and Derek was yelling, "Turn them on! Stiles, put the lights back on! I need lights!"

"Hang on, hang on! I'm trying, Derek, what's happening?!" Stiles backtracked through the files to the grid again to turn them back on. 

Stiles finally got the lights on time to see Derek drop the last guard with a shot to the chest and Derek took the camera off and turned it to face himself, "What the hell took so long?"

"If you would have waited like I said, there wouldn't have been a problem." Stiles snapped.

"I actually wanted to keep one of the guards alive to see if they knew anything. You made that pretty impossible." Derek retorted, putting the camera set back on, "Pull the van up front, I'll be out in a couple minutes."

Stiles threw his own headset off and climbed into the front seat, making faces at Derek even though he couldn't see them. When he pulled around front, Derek was walking out with a body slung over his shoulder, he opened the back and threw him in before slamming the doors and getting into the passenger seat.

Stiles just crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Derek. Derek looked across at him, "What?"

"Saying you're sorry would be nice." Stiles told him.

Derek snorted, "You messed up the entry and I had to take out all the guards by myself! There was ten of them!" 

"Oh don't be such a baby. You act like you've never killed someone before." Stiles rolled his eyes, starting the van again. 

"Oh, do tell, honey," Derek put extra emphasis on the endearment, "Do tell how your skills are superior to mine. How many kills do you have racked up?"

"You first, sweetheart." Stiles batted his eyes.

"Fine." Derek pulled off his gloves and crossed his arms, "52."

Stiles tried not to let any emotion cross his face, "2...."

"Two" Derek raised an eyebrow, "How long does it take you to recon a target? Jesus."

"Hundred." Stiles finished and Derek stopped midsentence. 

"200 hundred confirmed kills?" Derek repeated.

Stiles nodded, shrugging, "Some were two at a time, there were a couple full buildings..."

Derek nodded, pulling off his gear and tossing it into the back. Stiles watched in silence before asking, "Derek... Are you..."

Derek just held up a hand, "I'm fine. It's fine."

There was silence again before the target spoke up from the back, "Who are you people?!"

"Shut up!" They both snapped at once from the front seat. 

\---------------------------------

"Well, looks like they made it in and out, safe and sound." Peter said as he looked over Isaac's shoulder at the report that the safe house had been attacked. 

Isaac nodded, "They did. Stiles did a good job covering his tracks during the hack."

"Stiles was always good at computer stuff." Scott said over the phone where he'd be conferenced in. 

"I'll keep track of them and keep you updated on the situation." Isaac promised him.

"Thanks Isaac. Peter, lookout for them." Scott replied, before hanging up.

"No promises there but I'll do my best." Peter said to no one in particular.

\--------------------------------

Stiles pulled the hood off the targets head and threw it on the bed, sitting down across from him beside Derek. 

The target looked between the two, "Ummm... Hey."

"Shut up. This is how this is gonna happen. We're gonna ask the questions, you're gonna answer and we won't kill you or turn you over to the people who want to kill you." Stiles told him and set a gun down between he and Derek.

"Why do they want you dead so bad?" Derek asked.

"Listen, guys, I'm really hungry, if I could just get some like crackers or something, maybe a soda..." He didn't finish before Stiles grabbed the phone book off the nightstand and whacked him across the face with it, "Ow! Ow! Ok! Jesus."

Derek just smirked, trying to hide his laugh, "You gonna talk now?" When he nodded, Derek tried again, "What's your name?"

"Steven. They had me holed up in that safe house since you guys failed last time." Steven replied, flexing his jaw where Stiles had hit him.

Stiles held the phone book up again before asking, "Why do they want you dead so bad?" 

"They don't. I was never the target." Steven said, "I was just a diversion."

"A diversion for what?" Derek asked. 

"Guys, I've been cooperating. I'm really hungry though, could you just like get me some-" He flinched away when Stiles came at him again but Derek grabbed him around the waist, holding him back, "Ok, back pocket, back pocket!"

Derek took the phone book from Stiles and set it on the bed, before pulling Steven forward and taking the picture from his back pocket. It was a picture of him and Stiles.

"I was never the target. You guys were." Steven said, nodding towards the picture.

"If you're working for them, they're tracking you! Where is it?!" Derek demanded and Stiles ran to the window. He pulled back the curtain and saw helicopters buzzing outside and agents deploying down ropes to the ground.

"It's too late. They're already here." Stiles grabbed their bag of weapons and gear and grabbed Derek, shoving him towards the door that connected their room with the one next to them, "We have to move. Forget about him, let's go."

A few minutes later, the door burst open and agents swarmed the room but they were gone.

Outside, agents feet pounded over the ground and a clanged against a metal sewer grate. Stiles elbowed Derek and shouldered him over, "Why don't you spread out a little more huh Derek?"

"It was your bright idea to hide in the sewer." Derek retorted.

"Sorry, but there's about a hundred agents out there on the ground that want to kill us right now. We would have never made it across the parking lot." Stiles grunted when Derek's elbow hit him in the ribs, "When this is all over, we're so getting marriage counseling."

They went silent and after a few minutes, Derek carefully moved the grate and looked out. The agents were gathered by the motel and it looked like they were clearing out. Derek settled back down, shoving Stiles over in the small space, "They're moving out. We should be clear in 10 minutes."

"Good, cuz you're starting to sink." Stiles said and Derek could just make a smile on Stiles' face in the dark and all he could do was scoff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter has been a long time in coming and now that it's here and done, I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this and stuck with me. You guys are amazing. Enjoy!

When they finally climbed out of the sewer, Stiles' clothes were plastered to his body and they both smelled terrible. They looked around at their options to hide. A grocery store, the motel, or a mall.

"Mall. We can get clothes, there'll be a lot of cover and if we're lucky enough, they gave up for tonight and we can sleep and get out of the country in the morning." Derek pointed towards the building. 

Stiles nodded, yawning, "Sounds good to me."

They trudged through the parking lot towards it while Derek called Isaac to get him to hack the security system.

\-----------------------------

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" The shadowy figure on the screen slammed his fist against the desk, "There's two of them and over a hundred agents from two different agencies after them!"

"Yes sir, by time we swept the motel, they were gone. We swept the surrounding area but there were no signs of them." The lead agent replied. 

The shadowy figure scoffed in disgust, "I don't care what you have to do, sweep every building, take whatever resources. I want them terminated." 

The screen cut out and the agents filed out of the truck.

\--------------------------------

"Derek... Derek look at this bed." Stiles jumped onto a king sized bed in the mattress store and sunk into it, "If we were staying here, we would definitely be getting this bed." 

Derek set their bag of gear on the end and opened it to inventory what they had left, "If they find us tonight, this might be just enough to hold them off."

"And if it's not?" Stiles asked, crawling down to the end of the bed.

Derek sighed, "And if it's not, then we'll put up a hell of a fight."

Stiles nodded, sitting up and grabbing Derek's face between his hands, "No matter what happens, I love you." Stiles pulled him in for a kiss and grinned into it, "And I'm glad I didn't shoot you. Or blow you up. Or just succeed in trying to kill you in general."

Derek snorted into the kiss, "I'm glad you didn't either. That would have put a little bit of a damper on our marriage."

They both jumped as a door slammed open and echoed through the building. They grabbed their bag and ducked down.

They crawled to the entrance of the store and saw men storming the first level, guns at the ready. 

"Shit." Stiles cursed, "They must be sweeping every building in the area."

"The mall is big enough, we can avoid them. Come on." Derek grabbed his hand and they kept low as they moved.

"Where are we going?" Stiles whispered and Derek pointed to a storefront up ahead at the end of the hallway. It was one of the big department stores, two stories, plenty of places to hide and take cover, not to mention lots of things could be used as weapons.

They slipped inside and to the back of the store and Stiles set the bag down, "So now what? We make a stand and probably die or do we run for the rest of our lives?"

Derek looked around the store, shrugging, "As far as places to die go, this wouldn't be number one on my list but there are worst places."

"I guess." Stiles just laughed and unzipped the bag, handing Derek one of their bulletproof vests.

He pulled one over his own head and patted the straps down to the velcro so it was secured and he pulled his hoodie back on over it so it was hidden. He handed Derek one of their automatics and took the rifle for himself, slinging it over his shoulder before taking stock of what was left in their bag.

A shotgun, two handguns, a couple smoke grenades and some clips for the handguns. 

Stiles sighed, they would have to get creative.

Then they heard glass shattering at the store front as the agents stormed the store. 

Derek took a deep breath, pulling Stiles towards him. He pressed their foreheads together, "Be safe."

Stiles nodded, "If you die, I'll kill you." He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then shouldered his gun, nodding at Derek to let him take point. 

They moved quickly through the store, the large pillars, shelves and displays providing plenty of cover. Derek peeked around a corner and saw two agents walking down the aisle, their backs to him and Stiles. He handed Stiles his gun and held a finger to his lips, pointing around the corner with his other hand.

Stiles nodded and Derek slipped around the corner, sneaking up behind the men. He grabbed one around the neck, quickly snapping it before the other one turned on him, lashing out with a knife. Derek jumped back and grabbed the agent by the wrist, twisting it and relieving him of the knife. He quickly plunged it into the agents neck and laid the body gently on the floor.

Stiles quickly appeared by his side and was smiling, "That was hot."

Derek just huffed out a laugh, "Glad that got you going, come on, let's go." They disarmed the dead agents and moved on.

When they came upon more agents, this time there was a whole group and Stiles and Derek split up. Stiles came around the back as Derek mock surrendered himself. He grabbed one of the agents as Stiles threw two knives, both bedding themselves in the necks of agents. Derek dispatched his guard and Stiles' knives found their mark in the other two. Derek had leaned over to pick up a rifle when he heard the click of gun behind him. 

He slowly raised his hands and straightened only to have a knife whiz by his ear, killing the man and another knife embed itself into his shoulder. He glared at Stiles, taking a deep breath before pulling the knife out. 

Stiles just shrugged, "Sorry."

"Whatever." Derek grumbled, shouldering his rifle against his now sore and bleeding shoulder, "Come on, we need to get to the second floor and get the high ground. We can pick them off from up there for a little bit while they look for us."

"Do you think the elevators are even running?" Stiles asked. All the lights were off in the store and even when the front window had been shattered the alarm hadn't gone off so no doubt the power had been cut.

Derek put his earpiece back in and turned the frequency to the correct one, "Isaac? Isaac, can you hear me?"

Isaac had been hanging around the office with Scott and Peter, tracking Derek and Stiles movements while Scott and Peter had been setting up passage out of the country for them. He'd lost them after they'd left the motel so he'd been helping Scott with fake passports when the radio crackled to life, "Isaac? We need you to get into the city power grid again. Isaac, you there?"

Isaac grabbed his earpiece, "Derek? Yeah, we're here. Where are you guys? We lost you after the motel."

"We're at the mall. They cut the power, we need you to cut it back on or atleast just the elevators." Derek replied, his voice crackling.

"I got it. Give me a second," Isaac said, rolling his chair over towards his desk. 

While Isaac was busy trying to turn the power on for them, Derek and Stiles had made it to the elevators. They were tucked away down a hallway so they were hidden for now but if any of the agents came around, it would be a firefight that wouldn't be pretty because Derek and Stiles were at the wrong end of the dead end hallway.

Derek heard the agents regrouping and they must have been close because he could hear their footsteps on the linoleum floor. He crouched down, shouldering his rifle and peering through the scope waiting for the first person to stick their head around the corner if they did. Stiles stood behind him, rifle at the ready too, "Isaac, how's it going? It's getting a little crowded here."

"Hang on, I've almost got it." Isaac replied and Stiles could hear him furiously typing over the earpiece.

The first agent dared to peak his head around the corner and he was rewarded with a bullet clipping the wall barely an inch from his face. He quickly ducked out of sight and Stiles and Derek could hear the others forming up, getting ready for an all out assault on them, "Isaac, it's now or never. Come on."

Three agents popped into the end of the hallway, opening fire and Isaac's reply was drowned out by the shots. Stiles had been leaning against the elevator door when it opened and he fell inside, bullets whizzing past. He grabbed Derek's vest and hauled him inside as agents ran down the hall. Stiles slammed the shut button and the doors closed as the agents reached it. 

"Shit. That was close." Stiles huffed out, looking at his arm where a bullet had grazed him, "Fuckers grazed me." He ripped his shirt sleeve and tied it around the bleeding wound before looking over at Derek, "You good?"

Derek just nodded, taking a deep breath and wincing. "Yeah, just... just got me in the vest." He pried the smashed bullet out of his vest, dropping it on the floor.

Stiles picked up his weapon again, "You know as soon as those doors open, they're gonna be all over us?"

"I know." Derek nodded, "We'll go down fighting though."

Stiles let his head fall back, his eyes closed, taking a deep breath, ready to accept the inevitable. When he opened his eyes though, they landed on what might just be their saving grace, "Derek, look." Stiles pointed to the vent at the top of the elevator. If Isaac could stop the elevator, they could climb through the vent and across the elevator shaft to the elevator that was running beside them and make their escape through the next store over.

"Hey, Isaac, got another favor to ask." Stiles said, "We're in the elevator and we need you to cut the power again. We're gonna switch elevators and then send this one up to the second floor where they're waiting for us."

"Got it. " The elevator jolted to a stop and Stiles caught himself against the wall as Isaac spoke, "Listen, let us know when you're close to getting out, we'll pick you up. We have everything ready for you guys to get out of the country too." Isaac replied.

"Thanks. Tell Scott I said thanks too. Tell Peter that he can go take a flying-" Stiles stopped as Derek elbowed him but Derek was grinning so Stiles sighed, "Tell Peter we said thanks."

Derek held his hands together to create a foothold for Stiles so he could reach the vent. Stiles lifted the vent and slid it aside, pulling himself through the space and on top of the elevator. He reached a hand down and took Derek's pulling him up just enough for Derek to grab the sides of the vent and hoist himself up the rest of the way. They stood and looked around and the next elevator car was a few feet above them.

Stiles didn't want Isaac turning the power back on and the elevator car shooting up so it looked like they were climbing the few feet up. He slung his rifle around his back and gripped the cable, "Looks like we're scaling it from here. Think you can manage?"

"How do you think I survived you blowing me up? I was out of that car before your guy even detonated it." Derek retorted, gripping the cable underneath Stiles.

Stiles began pulling himself up, one hand over the other, slowly, "That wasn't my fault. I didn't tell him to detonate."

"Yeah, we'll talk about that during counseling." Derek grunted.

Stiles finally made it to the car and reached a foot out, climbing on top of the other car. He looked over the edge at Derek, "Come on, old man."

"Sorry but somehow I got stabbed in the shoulder." Derek snapped, "Any ideas how that happened, Stiles?"

Stiles sat back on his heels, grinning, "Nope, none."

Derek made it and Stiles kicked out the vent and they slid down into the elevator, "Isaac, cut the power on."

The lights in the elevator came on and it started moving down back to the first floor that would be empty if their plan worked. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Derek and Stiles peeked their heads out cautiously before exiting. They were walking through the bedding department when they passed a mirror and Derek caught a glimpse of black behind them before a shot rang out and he tackled Stiles to the floor.

"Isaac, where's that ride?!" Stiles shouted as more shots rang out.

"We're outside, if you can make it out here, we'll provide cover fire." Isaac told hm.

Derek jumped up, returning fire and managing to hit one of them before he pulled Stiles up. He pulled Stiles into kiss, before releasing him and smirking.

"Not that I don't always enjoy kissing but in the middle of a firefight?" Stiles shouted above the noise.

Derek just held up the grenades that he'd lifted off Stiles' vest during the kiss. One was a flashbang and the other was a frag grenade. Derek pulled the pins and threw them both, "Run!"

Stiles took off at a sprint with Derek right on his heels. The building shook and Stiles' ears rang as both grenades went off and he heard things crumbling and shattering behind them. The buildings sprinklers immediately went off and an alarm started blaring.

"Shit, I actually kind of feel bad because I did like this store." Stiles yelled as they ran and Derek just laughed. 

They burst out the front doors and sure enough there was a truck waiting and Scott and Peter were standing in the back, rifles at the ready and Isaac was in the drivers seat. Derek jumped into the passenger seat as Stiles slid into the back, "Go, go, go!'

They all lurched forward as Isaac floored the gas and the truck sped off.

Isaac looked over at Derek then in the rearview mirror at Stiles, "You guys ok?"

Derek nodded, "Nothing we can't stitch up ourselves."

"Good, because you're not gonna believe what I found out." Isaac said and Stiles leaned in closer as he began to talk.

\--------------------------------------------

Gerard Argent walked downstairs and into his kitchen, flicking on the lights. When he did, it illuminated two figures, one sitting at the island counter top and one at the dining room table. He put his hands up when he heard the safety on one of the guns click off, "Stiles, Derek...nice to see you."

"Is it? Because I bet you weren't expecting us to survive the night." Stiles said, sliding off the barstool he'd been sitting on. 

"We know everything." Derek took over, pointing his rifle at the chair across from him, "Have a seat."

Gerard sat down, staring at them as Stiles came to stand by Derek's side, "Alright, so what? You were almost killed, hardly unheard of in our line of work."

"Almost killed by you. Our own agencies. Our should we say agency?" Stiles retorted, "You're running two separate companies, maximizing your number of hits, doubling your money. But I bet your clients don't know that you're playing them do they?"

Derek threw the file that Isaac had given him onto the table and pictures scattered out of it, "You're hired by one client to off the other and vice versa. You do both and collect the cash and then keep raking it in as both sides hire you for their revenge plans."

"You can't prove that. You think my clients are going to believe two rogue agents who did all the killing with their own hands?" Gerard smirked, "You two are as good as dead anyways."

"We have the proof, Gerard. We've been in this business long enough to know how to cover our tracks. We know everything and we have all the proof we need." Derek nodded towards Stiles and Stiles held up a flash drive, "Come after us and we send this to every client in the system. Then we'll see how long you last, odds are it probably wouldn't be as long as we did."

Stiles shook his head, looking Gerard up and down, "Doubtful. So now that you know the deal, we quit."

With that, Stiles and Derek let themselves out of the house and walked down the street back to the truck where the guys were waiting, "Next stop, airport. Let's get the hell out of here."

Scott jumped down from the bed of the truck and Stiles looked back and there was alot of luggage for just the two of them, "I think you guys might have over prepared for us a little." Stiles joked.

Scott and Isaac looked at each other, shrugging and chuckling, "We all thought it was about time for a permanent vacation from the company anyways."

Stiles groaned, "Man, does that mean Peter is coming too?"

"So ungrateful." Peter said, slamming the tailgate shut, "I was the one who got us the jet out of here, I could just take it and leave you all stranded."

"I could just shoot you." Stiles snapped.

Derek came up and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, "I think everyone has been shot at enough, Come on, lets get out of here."

*3 months later*

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open, stretching out in their bed. When he noticed that Derek wasn't beside him anymore, he sat up, looking around the room, "Derek?"

Stiles didn't hear a reply so he got out of bed, pulled on some sweats and a tshirt and made his way downstairs, "Derek?" Still no respone but he could hear the ocean outside, crashing against the shore. When he made it onto the deck, he could finally see Derek a little further down the beach, sitting in one of the old wooden chairs they had found in town one day. 

He shuffled down the beach, his toes digging into the sand and he wrapped his arms around Derek from behind, "Morning." 

Derek tilted his head up to catch Stiles' lips in a kiss, "Morning."

Stiles looked out over the ocean and smiled, "Better than the view from our old desks huh?"

Derek nodded, "Much."

"You know we have our first counseling session in an hour?" Stiles reminded him and he laughed as Derek grumbled beneath his breath, "Hey, it was your idea."

Derek stood up and nodded, "I know, let me get dressed."

An hour later, they were sitting in the counselors office, pressed against each other on the leather sofa when the therapist walked in and sat down across from them, "So tell me, Mr. and Mr. Hale, how would you describe you marriage?"

Stiles just looked at Derek and they grinned at each other. Stiles laughed, taking Derek's hand and squeezing, "Let's just say, it's been... explosive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is finally done. Again, a million thank yous to everyone who stuck it out and who reads my other works and are still waiting on those lol. I promise they are coming.


End file.
